guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Master of Ceremonies
:This article is about the NPC who appeared during the Dragon Festival for the Factions Campaign. For information on the NPC of the same name in the Nightfall Campaign, see Master of Ceremonies (Nightfall). General The Master of Ceremonies is a special NPC introduced during the Dragon Festival in-game event. His main role is to outline the history of the event and its significance to the people of Cantha. Location *Shing Jea Island **Shing Jea Monastery (Dragon Festival) (only during the event) *Kaineng City **Kaineng Center (only during the event) Dialogue During the Dragon Festival 2006 :"The Dragon Festival is a long-standing tradition in Cantha. For decades our people have gathered together to feast, share tales of our history, and revel in the warm breeze of summer." "Tell me about the Dragon Festival." :"The Dragon Festival is a holiday that allows the people of Cantha to relax and forget about the troubles of the world for a few days a year. The multi-day festival reaches it's climax when the Emperor reaches the monastery. He then performs an ancient ritual to call upon the constellation of the Dragon to give its blessing to Cantha." "Tell me more about the history of the Dragon Festival." :"The Dragon Festival was established long ago, thought it did not become the massive celebration it is today until Emperor Hanjai ruled Cantha following the Jade Wind. The young emperor restored the one chaotic Dragon Empire to the orderly kingdom you see today. He felt is especially important for citizens to remember their roots and recognize that which they overcame. The festival gradually transformed into a grand celebration of Canthan strength. The dragon is the physical representation of that spirit in all of us." During the Dragon Festival 2007, Dragon Festival 2008 and Dragon Festival 2009 :"The Dragon Festival is a long-standing tradition in Cantha. For decades our people have gathered together to feast, share tales of our history, and revel in the warm breeze of summer. And this year, we also celebrate the victory over Abaddon and the rise of Kormir, the Goddess of Truth." "Tell me about the Dragon Festival." :"The Dragon Festival began as a holiday that allowed the people of Cantha to relax and forget about the troubles of the world for a few days each year. The multi-day festival reaches it's climax when the emperor reaches the monastery. He then performs an ancient ritual to call upon the constellation of the Dragon to give its blessing to Cantha." :"This year, the emperor has decreed the festival shall also commemorate the great battle against Abaddon and the rise of Kormir as the new Goddess of Truths. Many Canthans will participate in the reenactments of our triumph over the fallen god and his demonic forces of darkness. I hope you will join us. '"Tell me more about the history of the Dragon Festival."' :"The Dragon Festival was established long ago, thought it did not become the massive celebration it is today until Emperor Hanjai ruled Cantha following the Jade Wind. The young emperor restored the once chaotic Dragon Empire to the orderly kingdom you see today. He felt it especially important for citizens to remember their roots and recognize that which they overcame. The festival gradually transformed into a grand celebration of Canthan strength. The dragon is the physical representation of that spirit in all of us."'' Category:General NPCs (special event) Category:Dragon Festival NPCs